We Are Made For Each Other
by JanelleR5
Summary: This is my first oneshot and it was a random idea that popped into my head. Basically, Jade migrated to London to stay, as something horrible happened combined with her terrible ex best friend made her move out of USA. Only Tom knows her story as he found out. Anyways, read the rest. Rated M for strong language and mature content/topics. Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Made For Each Other**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Wanted. Though I wish I did.**

**A/n: This is my first oneshot, but it turned out quite long. Anyways, for those peeps who dislike/hate TW, give this a try. I'm not asking you to like them, just read the story. There will be a multi-chap fic about them, but it's not based on this. This was just a random idea floating in my head. Review or Favourite or Alert. It would mean a lot to me!**

Jade's POV

I looked at Jay, his brown curls messed up, his face peaceful and serene. His shirt defined his muscles as he shifted slightly. I sighed. Jay had grown distant and cold and the other lads had stopped joking around with me. I missed him and his laughter, his personality, his jokes. We would prank the others together, he would wrap his arms around me when I slept and he would willingly go shopping with me. He was my other half, my missing puzzle piece. He completed me.

I felt so alone without him, and it was even worse that the other lads wouldn't accompany me. I knew what exactly the problem was. My ex- best friend: Kiran Hayes. She was a really nice girl, that is IF you didn't mind her cheating with all your boyfriends. I had my heart broken one too many times, and it was all her fault. I was so sure that I had found happiness when I met Jay, but she HAD to appear in my life again. Why did Max have to date her? She was pretty, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and super skinny body. I felt ugly compared to her. I had normal brown hair, a moderately fit body and the only thing good about me was my emerald green eyes.

I glanced at my watch, it was 12 37. I slowly made my way downstairs, being careful not to wake anybody up. Changing into a white tank top with the words Life Live on it and a pair of denim distressed shorts, I entered the kitchen and found Tom making coffee. I smiled tentatively at him, unsure of how he would react. He passed me a cup of coffee and flashed a genuine smile at me. "Two sugars and one cream." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. At least someone was talking to me. "You remembered?" I asked partly surprised. Jay used to make coffee for me once in a while, but I didn't expect Tom to remember my coffee order.

"Course I did." he winked at me. We burst into giggles. The tension lifted and I felt so free. I hadn't laughed in weeks. Taking a gulp of his coffee, Tom said, "Sorry. I really don't know what Max's problem is, dating that girl. God, I don't even know why he broke up with Michele." I ruffled his hair, "It's alright. I just don't know why that bitch had to come back in my life." Sighing once again, I opened my mouth to close it again as Kiran came down the stairs. "Speak of the devil." I muttered to myself. "Morning." She flashed a sickly sweet smile at me. I finished my coffee and place my cup in the sink. Turning around to grab my black Converse, iPhone and car keys, Tom silently apologized to me again.

I waved my hand as a goodbye sign and headed out. Hopping into my dark red Prius, I keyed the ignition and drove towards my old hideout. Parking in an empty lot, I strolled towards the piano studio. It was quite old but I hung out here all the time and used to play the piano whenever I felt sad.

Pushing the door open, I inhaled the familiar scent of cookies and heard the familiar jingle of bells. "Jade I haven't seen you in ages!" Mrs Letterman's voice rang out from behind the counter. "Hey, Mrs Letterman. How are you?" I forced a smile on my face. In truth, I was really happy to see Mrs Letterman, but I just felt too sad to smile properly. "Come to play again? Piano Studio 3 & 4 are free till 2 o'clock, go on and play." Nodding my head in thanks, I entered the studio and sat down at the bench. Placing my fingers on the black and white keys, only one tune came to mind.

_I feel like I'm drowning in ice water,_

_My lips have turned the shade of blue,_

_I'm frozen with this fear, _

_that you may disappear, _

_before I've given you the truth._

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you,_

_so you can see what I can't say, _

_I'm dying here, _

_cos I can't say what I want to, _

_I bleed my heart out just for you_.

All the things I wanted to say to Jay, my whole past, my history with Kiran, my feelings. I poured them into the tune of the song, as I belted my heart out, my fingers flying over the keys.

_I've always dreamed about this moment, _

_but now it's here and I've turned to stone, _

_I stand here petrified, _

_as I look in your eyes, _

_my head is ready to explode._

_I bleed my heart on this paper for you, _

_so you can see what I can't say, _

_I'm dying here, _

_cos I can't say what I want to, _

_I bleed my heart out just for you._

_And it's all here in black and white and grey, _

_for all the times those words will never say._

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you, _

_so you can see what I can't say, _

_I'm dying here, _

_cos I can't say what I want to, _

_I bleed my heart out just for you._

_I bleed my heart out just for you._

When the song was done, tears gathered in my eyes and I brushed them away. Placing my fingers on the keys again, I thought of an appropriate song.

_Baby you're the best cause you worked me out  
I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down  
I'm fighting  
I don't wanna like it but you know I like it  
But you know I like it like it like it  
Used to always think I was bullet-proof  
But you got an AK and your blowing through  
Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it  
I want you to know it  
know it know it  
_

_All of them other boys can walk away  
They ain't even in the game  
Cause they know that you own it  
you got this swag you got this attitude  
Wanna hear you say my name  
cause you got me_

Memories flooded my mind. The first time I met Jay.

_**"Oh shit! Are you alright?" "Of course I'm not! You just spilled my coffee all over me and my favourite shirt! This is designer! You know how much the dry cleaning will cost?" I ranted and when I looked up, baby blue eyes met mine and my stomach flipped. He ruffled his hair sheepishly and shot my shirt an apologetic look. "Sorry. I'll get you a new coffee and shirt." "You're Jay McGuiness. And you're buying me a shirt." I said out loud. "Oh my gosh! Jay McGuiness is buying me a shirt!" He started to laugh and I followed soon after.**_

_****__Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love  
One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_Everybody wants what I got with you  
Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view  
Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million  
I'm one in a million million million  
I ain't even here I'm in outer space  
Like I'm venus you're mars in the milky way  
It's crazy, what your doing to me, how you do it to me_

_How you do it to me to me to me  
All of them other boys can walk away  
They ain't even in the game  
Cause they know that you own it  
you got this swag you got this attitude  
Wanna hear you say my name  
Cause you got me_

Our first date. _**The wind blew through my hair, messing it up as we strolled along the beach. Jay walked beside me, his arm around my waist. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight. Orange and yellow hues were cast on the sand and the faint hue of pink was visible in the background. Without warning, Jay picked me up and rushed me to the water, dumping me down. I was soaked through and the cool breeze was making me shiver slightly. "Jay! Help me, please?" He smiled at me, before extending his hand and I grabbed it, pulling him head first into the water. "You should have seen that coming!" I laughed out loud. His hands tucked my wet hair behind my ears and his eyes met mine, before he proceeded to dump me in the water again.**_

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love  
One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_Cause you got me flying baby I'm shining baby I'm riding with your love  
One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what  
Cause you got me flying baby I'm shining baby I'm riding with your love  
One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what_

Our first kiss. _**I turned to the door and he pulled me back to face him. Locking eyes with him, he leant in closer and I fluttered my eyes close. His lips met mine and fireworks went off in my head. It was perfect, he felt like the missing piece of my life I had tried so hard to find. His hands cupped my face as he deepened the kiss and my hands tangled in his curls. It was soft yet sweet and passionate. He pulled away after what seemed like hours and I rested my head on his shoulder.**_

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love  
One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

The song ended and the reality of my life came crashing down on me. The tears streamed down my face silently as I berated myself for being so stupid. Curling up into a ball, I sobbed quietly, my face in my hands.

I heard the clearing of a throat and my head snapped around to look at where the noise had originated from. "You alright, Jade?" A familiar Gloucester accent asked me. I looked up to find Nathan hovering over me. I smiled weakly at him, he did try to talk to me. The boys of The Wanted stood in front of me, concerned expressions on their faces. "Why do you care? You haven't even acknowledged my existence these few weeks." I sniped angrily. "Oh, look. The bitch is here!" A whiny high pitched voice rang out. "Shut up, Kiran!" Tom shouted.

"Why should I? She's just a slut who's living with you lads to get money. Just like she did with all her other boyfriends. She's a slag. A fucking slag!" Kiran stated.

I lost it, "Who are you to call me slag? Who was the one who went out to party almost every single night ?"

"God, Jade! Just shut up! Just admit it, and stop lying!" I turned around, shocked at Jay's outburst. He put his hands over his mouth, "I did...I didn't mean it like that!"

"You know what! I'm done! You lads don't trust me and you believe whatever crap shit story people feed to you! Kiran Hayes, you listen!" I jabbed a finger in her direction. "You have no right to come back in my life and ruin it after what you did. Cheating with all my boyfriends, spreading rumors about me in school, who do you think you are?" I turned to face Jay, I was on a roll and no one could stop me. "I'm your girlfriend. The one you're supposed to support. The one you're supposed to care about. And you believe all the lies she's spread. I thought I had found happiness with you. Guess that I was wrong."

Tom and Nathan stepped forward, eyes pleading with me. "Sorry lads, I need to go." Nathan nodded his head, "I understand. Keep in contact, love."

I met the other boys eyes, saying goodbye. When I turned to Jay, he was expressionless. "Just let her leave. She's a slut, after all." His tone was emotionless. "At least somebody here agrees with me." Kiran laughed.

The tears were streaming down my face as I ran out of the studio, not knowing where I was going. I could vaguely hear Max shouting, and Nathan was telling me to watch out...

"SCREECH! BANG!"

**A/n: Sorry about the cliffy, but I know everybody likes drama. I was quite depressed when I wrote this so, it shows. Like I said, this will be a oneshot, so the maximum will be 3 or 4 chapters. It will be finished really soon, and I'll go and concentrate on my other stories. Thanks to: Man Lin, Petrina, Yuka, BigTimeGleekBTR, and all those awesome peeps who have given me their support. Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2 FINAL

**We Are Made For Each Other**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Wanted. I'd love to though.**

**A/n: This is going to be a two shot, sorry for the mistake in the first chapter! I just wanted to say, if you don't like this fic, it is very different from my normal writing style. I mean I don't really like to write dramatic stories and my chapters are mostly with sarcasm in them. I thought I would give it a try. I know it's not that good so… Anyways, review, alert and favourite! Like music to my eyes... LOL. **

**P.S: Sorry for the bad British slang, I'm Singaporean. But I LOVELOVE UK ^_^**

**P.P.S: Sorry for the time slips, I hate them too, but they are necessary. If you are confused it's ok, I know my writing sucks. **

Jay's POV

My heart clenched as the words spilled out of my mouth. Shit! I didn't mean that! What am I doing? I ran my hand through my hair tiredly. Siva patted me on the back, "You're on your own now, mate." I ignored him, to focused on getting out of the room to find Jade and apologising to her. Reaching the pavement, I heard a terrifying scream followed by tires screeching on the tarmac.

A million thoughts ran through my head. Is Jade alright? Was she hurt? Am I too late? Loud sobbing broke me from my daze and I ran forward. As I turned the corner, I saw Jade lying in a pile of blood and glass, Nathan at her side. She looked so broken and frail. I rushed to her side, placing her head on my lap gently and brushing strands of hair from her face. She looked so pale and her black lashes made stark contrast with her skin "You can't leave me Jade! I'm sorry!" Tears streamed uncontrollably down my face, as I rocked my body back and forth. I heard the sounds of sirens in the distance and I cradled her tightly. "I can't lose you…" I murmured into her hair.

"Jay?" I heard her say, her voice like a whisper in the wind. Her eyes fluttered open and close continuously. "Jade? Jade?" My voice shook with anxiety, as I stared at her. "I…I lov..love you. Remember that." She smiled at me, her hand reaching up to stroke my face, before she slipped into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

The paramedic slowly removed her from my embrace, putting her in a stretcher. "No. Don't take her away. Please." I pleaded with the man. I was on my knees, glass and rocks cutting into my flesh, but I didn't care. The boys crowded around me, comforting me, patting my shoulders awkwardly. Tom dragged me up and prodded me in the direction on his car, "Let's go. I'm taking you to the hospital. Jade will be alright. She's strong." I let myself be buckled into the car, my body limp, my mind ignoring the outside world. Only one thought was in my brain.

Was Jade alive?

The ride to the hospital was silent and gloomy. Tom kept glancing at me, but my face betrayed no emotion. My heart was in pieces and I was broken. Tom deftly pulled into the parking lot, and I immediately got out of the car, rushing to the hospital doors, closing followed by him. "I'm looking for Jade Thompson. Which room?" I literally shouted it out. "She's still in emergency surgery, you can wait for her though. Hallway 32, first operating theater." The nurse gave me a sympathetic smile and I thanked her before speeding away.

When I reached the operating theater, it was complete chaos. Doctors and nurses were rushing in frantically, carrying all sorts of equipment. I stopped a nurse, asking what had happened. "Her heart stopped, the doctors are doing immediate resuscitation now." Those few words shook my entire body. My heart almost stopped beating. I collapsed onto a seat as silent tears ran down my face. I berated myself silently, this was my entire fault! If I hadn't shouted at her, she wouldn't have gotten hit by the car! Just then, the rest of the lads arrived and Max pulled into a comforting hug. "Go and sleep. You need rest. We'll watch out for her condition." I nodded, trusting him with the results of the operation. I closed my eyes and unwillingly fell into the tendrils of sleep…

**~~~TIME SLIP~~~**

I blinked my eyes, rubbing them to wash away any remainders of sleep. Sitting up and stretching, I yawned. I looked around at my surroundings and saw the other lads fast asleep. Suddenly, the gravity of the situation crashed down on me. Just then, a doctor came out of the operating theater. I rushed towards him, "How is she, Doctor?" He looked at me, curious. "You are her?" "I'm her boyfriend. Please tell me how she is.", I begged him desperately.

"Her condition is stable for now, She has a few fractured ribs, a broken leg and some minor scarring. But, the most major injury is that she had slight bleeding in the brain due to impact on the road. She is currently in a coma, and I think she should wake up in about one or two days' time." I breathed a sigh of relief, she was alright.

The doctor continued, "She is also very fragile in this state. Due to the medicine we gave her, some side effects may occur. If anything happens, do not hesitate to notify the nurse, got it?" I nodded my head.

"By the way, which room is she in?"

"Intensive Care Unit. Room 495. Don't worry so much boy. I believe she will make it." He smiled at me before walking down the corridor. I proceeded to shake the lads awake, in a slightly happier mood, now that it was determined Jade was going to be fine. Sleepy grumbles and groans emerged from them, as I narrated to them what had happened. We trooped down to her room, looking a strange sight, what with our crumpled clothes and messy hair.

I peered into her room and saw Jade on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Bruises covered her body and machines were hooked up to her. She looked so broken. I didn't like to see her like this. Jade was normally full of life, energetic and witty, sarcastic and sharp. Seeing her like this made me realise how much she completed me, how much I loved her. I stroked her cheek tenderly and whispered to her, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I didn't mean what I said earlier today. I was just angry. I love you so much Jade. Please wake up soon, darling." There was nothing else I could do, so I pulled an armchair from the corner to her bed and I sat down to wait.

**~ A few weeks later~**

I settled down into the chair at the bedside. The nurse smiled at me when I entered the room, "Nice to see you here again, Mr Mcguiness." I flashed a small smile and proceeded to put a fresh bundle of stargazer lilies in the vase beside her bed. I looked at Jade lying on the bed; the doctors had said that her condition was normal and that she should have woken by now. I held her hand and started talking to her, "Jade, I miss you so much. All the lads miss you too. We miss your laughter, your personality, your fire. Life without you isn't the same."

I let out a harsh laugh. "Siva has a new girlfriend, Nareesha. I think you would like her. Max finally broke up with Kiran, I'm still very sorry about that. I shouldn't have believed her lies. Tom and Kelsey are still going strong and Nathan is blaming himself for the crash. We need you, Jade. Just wake up." I grasped her hand tightly. "I really miss you, Jade. I wrote a song for you. After this happened, I just had to let my feelings out. This is for you Jade." I let a silent tear trickle down my cheek, before taking a deep breath.

_**You could hurt with the words,**__**  
**__**You could change my life,**__**  
**__**You could tell me the truth,**__**  
**__**It would cut like a knife but I won't let go**__**  
**__**But I won't let go, but I won't let go**__****_

_**You could fall, hit the wall**__**  
**__**You could lose your way**__**  
**__**You could lose, you could bruise,**__**  
**__**Spend it all in day but I won't let go**__**  
**__**But I won't let go, but I won't let go**__****_

_**Cause if I had to save someone, I'd still save you**__**  
**__**And if I had to pray for someone, I'd pray for you**__****_

_**Cause you know we are made for each other**__**  
**__**Can't take that away, made for each other**__**  
**__**Like sunshine and day, made for each other, I'm here to stay**__**  
**__**Cause you know we are made for each other**__**  
**__**I'm made for you, made for each other**__**  
**__**Like stars and the moon, made for each other**__**  
**__**We'll see it through (Cause you know we are made)**__****_

_**They could take, they could hate**__**  
**__**They could break our hearts**__**  
**__**They could try all they want,**__**  
**__**Never tear us apart, we will not let go,**__**  
**__**We will not let go, we will not let go**__****_

_**Cause if I had to save someone, I'd still save you**__**  
**__**And if I had to pray for someone, I'd pray for you**__****_

_**Cause you know we are made for each other**__**  
**__**Can't take that away, made for each other**__**  
**__**Like sunshine and day, made for each other, I'm here to stay**__**  
**__**Cause you know we are made for each other**__**  
**__**I'm made for you, made for each other**__**  
**__**Like stars and the moon, made for each other**__**  
**__**We'll see it through**__****_

_**Cause you know we are made, made, made, made**__**  
**__**Our love it won't fade, fade, fade, fade**__**  
**__**We just gotta break, break, break, break**__**  
**__**You know we are made, made, made, made**__****_

_**Cause you know we are made for each other**__**  
**__**Can't take that away, made for each other**__**  
**__**Like sunshine and day, made for each other, I'm here to stay**__**  
**__**Cause you know we are made for each other**__**  
**__**I'm made for you, made for each other**__**  
**__**Like stars and the moon, made for each other**__**  
**__**We'll see it through (Cause you know we are made)**__****_

_**Cause you know we are made...**_

I finished the song, tears streaming down my cheeks, sobbing into my hands. I grasped her hands and as my tears fell down on them, I felt them twitch. I sat up straighter. Did I imagine that? Her head moved a little as her eyelids fluttered, before opening her eyes and blinking. "Hey, Jay." She smiled weakly at me. "Hey yourself." I grinned like a fool.

"I heard everything you said. I know you didn't mean those words and I forgive you. Did you really write that song for me? Didn't know you had so much talent. Also, let's get out of this horrible place, I want to see the other lads and tease Siva about his new girlfriend!" She wrinkled her nose at the plain white walls and motioned for me to help her out of the bed. I was laughing like mad, Jade was back.

She hobbled out onto the hallway and the doctors that passed us smiled. I smiled back, I could practically feel the happiness radiating of myself. Jade looked at me weirdly, just as a nurse passed by. "You should keep that boy well, Jade. He's stayed at the hospital every day, talking to you. He really cares for you." She winked at me as she walked away and I blushed slightly. We made it out of the hospital and Jade turned to face me. "You really stayed there every night?" Emotion filled her eyes.

"I did, I just couldn't bear to be apart from you." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Jay, you shouldn't have. Did you get any rest? I'm so sorry for making you worry so much. I'm not worth it" Tears were welling up in her eyes now, and I brushed them away with my fingers. "Hey listen, you are worth it. You're beautiful and lovely. I love you because of your spirit, your sarcasm, your wit. I love every single part of you Jade, good or bad. Don't keep putting yourself down." I tilted her chin up, looking into her warm hazel eyes.

She turned away, "But Jay, there are so many other girls out there, that deserve you more than me. I'm too fat and ugly, I don't deserve you. Just go and-" I silenced her, placing my lips on hers. She clasped her hands around my neck and I pulled her closer, placing mine on her waist. We pulled away for air soon and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled down at her. "I love you so much." I whispered softly.

"I love you too."

**A/n: I'm DONE! I can't believe it. It took me so long, maybe not that long, but still… I actually can't believe I've finished this short two shot. I REALLY hope you guys like it. **

**BIG BIG thanks to all my reviewers, followers, anybody who even bothered to read this, I LOVE YOU. Thanks for all your tremendous support. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Because I love you guys so much, I want to give you an option:**

**I can write an extra chapter about their lives a few months later, but only ONE more and the story is officially over. I'll then attach an author's note after the extra chapter.**

**I can just stop here and the next chapter will be an author's note, detailing each and every one of the people I want to thank. **

**Thanks again! Please review, review AND REVIEW! Tell me your option and I'll consider. LOVE YOU GUYS once again!**


End file.
